


《你的名字灼伤了我》LS

by AlphaDragon



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDragon/pseuds/AlphaDragon
Summary: 这是《你的名字灼伤了我》第二章在lof上发不上来的部分
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	《你的名字灼伤了我》LS

**Author's Note:**

> 这是《你的名字灼伤了我》第二章在lof上发不上来的部分

不知为何，Sal在这几天总是感觉浑身乏力，体虚爱冒汗，并且变得对一切事物都提不起兴趣。  
起初他并没有怎么在意，全当是自己休息时间不够而导致的精神恍惚，因为这些天来他睡的的确是有点晚。可尽管他调整了作息时间，那种奇怪的感觉却完全没有消失或减轻，不，不如说是变得更加强烈了。  
Sal百无聊赖地趴在桌子上玩着笔，他的头有些昏沉，但托那义肢的福，他连摸摸自己额头试温度这样的小动作也做不到。他知道下一节课是体育，但他不确定以自己现在这样的身体条件还能不能进行剧烈运动。  
算了，咬牙撑下去好了，自己已经足够特殊了，所以八成连请假去医务室这样的小事都很容易成为学校里的谈资吧。  
然后他就在体育课开始的二十分钟后晕倒在了操场上。

Sal在医务室的床上醒来，他的头隐隐作痛，想要坐起身，却被一旁的人阻止：  
“年轻人，你现在最好不要乱动。”  
“我……怎么了？”Sal现在有一种不好的预感，极其不好的预感。  
“你要分化了，是Omega。”医务室教授的语气十分平常，身为Beta，又在这学校就业十多年的她早已对这种事情习以为常。但对Sal来说，这是天大的噩耗。  
“这怎么可能？我不能……不能分化成Omega啊！”  
“事已至此，你的不情愿可不能改变什么，我现在要把你带进隔离室了，放心，你会平安无事度过分化期的。”  
Sal的泪水在眼眶里打转，一股燥热自他的小腹升起，分化来临前的预兆。  
“不能给我注射抑制剂吗？”他抱着最后一丝希望，问。  
“不能，那样对你的未来的身体发育不好，会影响你娇弱的子宫。”

隔离室里没有窗户也没有监控摄像头，门是双层的，并且还上了锁，这是为了防止Omega信息素流出，也能极大程度的避免有闻到Omega信息素而急红了眼的Alpha突然闯进来。  
总的来说，这里对于分化期和发情期的Omega来说是很安全的地方。而最让他脸红的是：床边还摆放着一根普通Beta尺寸的**。  
Sal一开始还能坐得笔直，紧咬牙关不愿屈服于Omega低贱的本能，可空虚感很快便变得难以忍受，空气中也满是属于自己的，典雅的，雨后草坪味的Omega信息素味道，他低声咒骂一句，摘下了义肢随手扔到一旁，然后颤抖着脱下了上衣。  
他喘息着，本能地抚摸自己的身体想要带来可以慰藉自己的快感，却是杯水车薪。下体已经湿透，Sal将自尊丢弃在一旁，褪下裤子和内裤，然后握住自己的那物，上下撸动起来。  
初次自渎的Sal很快便敏感的高潮了第一次，但这明显不够，后面还是想要东西进来……  
于是他换了个姿势，改为跪撅在床上。白嫩圆翘的臀部高高抬起，红嫩的穴口也是一张一合，渴望着被某种东西入侵，贯穿，操干。  
死死咬住枕头，Sal颤抖着把右手往身后伸去，把食指和中指一并插入湿润的后穴，一插到底后慢慢的抽插起来。  
“嗯啊……”快感冲刷他的大脑，这是Sal从未感受过的感觉，忍不住把左手伸到嘴里玩弄自己的舌，淫靡的口水流到了床单上。  
可是又过了两分钟，Sal很快意识到仅靠手指已经无法满足自己了，于是他的目光几乎是本能的移到了那根没有生命和热度的东西上。把震动棒拿起来，Sal流下了羞耻的泪水。  
抽出还在后穴里抽插的手指，他将**的前端对准自己的穴口，一点一点把那东西推了进去，只剩下把手还露在外面。从未被进入过的甬道被开拓，那是快感交杂着微弱疼痛的感觉，逼得他几近发疯，明明还没有按下震动开关，Sal却已经又射了一次。他趴在床上进行短暂的休息，然后再次伸出手，按下了那个开关。  
“啊啊啊！”Omega被突如其来的大频率震动逼得几近发疯，他放浪的叫着，却又不知为何，在这个时候想起了Larry。  
在“发狂”边缘的人本来就会神智不清，于是他想也不想，直接喊到：  
“Larry……呜……爱……我爱你……”  
第三次。  
……  
等分化期真的过去，已经过了近三个小时了。经过这好一番折腾，Sal浑身乏力，感觉半条命都快没了，而当他戴好义肢走出隔离室，看见的是医务室教授在填写一份表格。  
“出来了？正好，在这签个名吧。”  
Sal接过那张纸，却被上面的内容吓了一跳。  
那是一份记录学生分化后第二性别的表格，不出意外的话，肯定是要上交给学校的。  
一般来讲，学校里的其他学生都不会介意学校的这一举动，然而对Sal而言，自己是Omega这件事还是应该知道的人越少越好。世界上没有不透风的墙，学校里讨厌的家伙又太多，其中不乏许多强壮的Alpha，一个个表现的就像街头上的小流氓，要是他们知道自己其实是个Omega，鬼知道还会发生什么操蛋的事情。  
他握着笔，却迟迟没有落下，许久：  
“教授……”  
“怎么了？”  
“求求您，能不能把我的第二性别从Omega改成Beta？”  
教授一挑眉：“我们把这个表格上交是为了保护你们这些学生的安全，怎么能随意篡改？况且我也没有这个权利啊。”  
Sal无法向她解释缘由，但他明白自己现在必须要更改他资料上的第二性别，只能垂着头一遍遍低声下气地求她。  
“唉……好吧，我给你改。”说着，教授又拿出一份空白的表格，在性别那一栏填上了：男性Beta。  
“谢谢您！”Sal向她深深鞠了一躬。


End file.
